


Just One Night

by Bolontiku



Category: MCU, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:05:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bolontiku/pseuds/Bolontiku
Summary: Crushing on his best friend since childhood, one drunken night it all comes crumbling down, can what they had be saved?





	1. Chapter 1

Steve sighed as he stared at the row of cold alcoholic drinks. Sometimes he wasn’t sure what he wanted. Looking over his shoulder he saw his best friend since childhood sauntering around, picking up a bottle of Jack, then setting it back down to pick up a bottle of Jägermeister.

Steve knew what he wanted, he licked his lips turning his gaze back to the beverages before him. He shook his head as he remembered Bucky kissing that girl Lauren not two hours ago.

God he needed something that would get the job done tonight! Bucky knew, had known for the longest time Steve liked guys, he had been the first he had told, it hadn’t changed their friendship. If anything Bucky had only become more protective of him even though Steve could hold his own and had on several occasions.

What Bucky didn’t know was about the torch he carried for his best friend. Steve’s eyebrows snapped together, maybe he did know and just didn’t comment? He groaned at the thought and grabbed a 24 pack, not really caring what it was.

He nearly dropped the case as a cold metal arm slung around his shoulder, Bucky’s scent immediately making him close his eyes. “Damn, that kinda day huh?” Bucky asked peeking at the 24 pack.

‘Too close!’ Steve screamed in his head, instead he forced a grin and tipped his hat back, “well you of all know how damn hot it gets on that field.” Yeah Steve’s parents owned a farm, yeah Steve had to work his ass off. Bucky would come over and help with chores so they could go off and get into trouble sooner.

Part of why Steve loved him so damn much.

Bucky pulled him in close, “work hard play hard. Did that guy give you shit? I can take care of that you know?” he asked concern lighting his face.

Steve dipped his head as Bucky threw a couple bottles of Jack into his purchase with a smile. He meant Rumlow, the guy his dad had hired as extra help on the farm.

Rumlow had soft lips and hot wandering hands, helpful when Steve needed to forget Bucky was with what’s-her-name for the moment. But Rumlow had the tendency to forget he liked guys after he got what he wanted and Steve always ended up with a new shiner.

Bucky had come to his rescue once when Rumlow was too rough and almost choked him to death. Needless to say Rumlow received an ass kicking of his life and Steve had been reprimanded by Buck.

He shook his head, “no…I’m not bothering with that guy again.”

Bucky pulled away surprised, “really?! So it’s been what….two months then?” he asked tipping his head back calculating time.

The cashier smiled at them, “you boys stay safe, no driving after drinking!”

Steve paid nodding at her, “no ma'am, we’re staying on the farm tonight.”

“Good,” she smiled and waved at them as he followed Bucky out to his truck. Steve was grateful Bucky had dropped the topic of Rumlow. They made small talk on the way back to Steve’s and then made their way out to the fire-pit.

“Where’s your pops at?” Bucky asked as the fire started to build, he had noticed it was just Steve’s sleek new SUV out in the driveway tonight, they were completely alone on the farm.

He watched as Steve downed two beers almost immediately. Something was bugging him and he meant to find out. Bucky handed him a shot of his Jack and Steve grimaced as he tossed that back too. Bucky knew something was really wrong now. Steve never drank his stuff, even while he himself drank straight from the bottle.

“Uhhh, mom and he went up to see if they could buy some cattle for the farm. I think he wants to breed but he’s staying closed lipped about it.” third beer down, Bucky handed him another shot and worried his bottom lip as Steve yet again tossed it back.

“Whose got your panties in a bunch?” he asked finally feeling Steve was a bit drunk enough to talk. Steve glared at him and stood pacing, he snagged another bottle and chugged it down. Bucky stood following his friend around the fire pit swallowing a large gulp of Jack as he did so, “m-maybe you should slow down there Stevie…”

“Ugh! You know I hate that!” Steve cried turning and almost crashing into him. He stumbled back, surprised when Bucky caught him around the waist pulling him away from the fire he was too damned close too.

‘Okay,’ Bucky thought as he landed on top of Steve, ‘maybe getting him drunk faster wasn’t a good idea?’ Still, he felt how drunk he was himself and wondered if that had hindered his judgment. He wasn’t used to Steve getting trashed, it was always him.

“Bucky…get off!” Steve groaned under him.

Buck put his hands on either side of Steve’s head ready to hoist himself up and off the blond when he saw Steve’s eyes were closed and he was too red in the face.

His eyes flickered down to his friends lips, a hiccup surprised him and he snickered an idea forming in his head. “Hey Stevie? What would you do if I kissed you right now?”

Steve jerked under him pulling away. “No, don’t do that!” the blond started to crawl from under him and Bucky frowned.

“What?! You’ve never thought of kissing me?! Is it that bad of an idea?” he asked crawling after Steve who was trying to desperately get away now, scrambling backwards.

Now he was taking it personally, he had always been friends with him, always listened when Steve bemoaned a crush, yet Steve had never looked at him like that?! Why did that bother him? “Is it because of my arm?” he asked. Steve froze under him and that hurt like hell. “Because I got a fake arm? Really Rogers?! Well fuck you!” he growled angrily pulling off of him and dusting himself off.

Steve hurried up after him, “Bucky!” he caught his left arm and Bucky half turned anger in his eyes. Steve dropped his arm and looked back up in time to catch sight of Bucky’s fist coming in too close too fast.

Bucky regretted it the instant his fist connected with Steve’s jaw. He reached out in the same moment wishing he could take it back as Steve fell to the floor. “Shit! Steve!” he knelt down and winced when Steve pulled away from him a little bit of fear in his blue eyes. Bucky dropped down on his heels, his hands covering his eyes. No. He couldn't have that memory in his mind. He didn’t want Steve to ever look at him like that and he choked out a sob as he realized what he had just done.

He looked up as a hand closed around his wrist. “It’s fine Buck… I’m fine, see?” Steve smiled, forcing the wince down as his lip bled from the split in it. The split he had put there. He needed to fix it and before Steve could react he wrapped his hand around Steve’s neck pulling him into kiss him.

Bucky heard him moan and it fueled his determination. He pressed his tongue along Steve’s bottom lip, tasting the metallic of Steve’s blood before pushing past and delving into the warm cavern of Steve’s mouth. Bucky moaned as Steve got all soft under him, so this was what it was like.

Steve stared at him, eyes unfocused as Bucky fell back onto his rear. Bucky chuckled, “shame I won’t remember that in the morning!” he laughed as he splayed onto his back.

Bucky knew what he was doing. It hurt like hell when he heard Steve stifle a sob. It took all he had to not run after him when he took off. He laid there by the fire eyes closed as the night dragged on till he was calm enough to pull himself off the floor and to his truck.

Fuck if he didn’t hate himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Bucky didn’t go back for the next two weeks. He couldn't get Steve to answer his texts so he figured he would let it all cool off.

He had sent various messages after the first night, all ranging, but never once about the truth.

{Hi. Hey. What happened? Wild night!]

Till he couldn't stand the silence anymore. He went out to the bar and drank himself into a stupor. He took some random girl home with him that night. Didn’t even really make it out of his pickup, just pushed her down into the front seat and fucked her silly.

After dropping her off he let his head hit the steering wheel and frowned at the stupid hat sitting on the floor. Pulling it up he threw it on. Steve’s stupid hat. Who cared? He didn’t need Steve around. Bucky stared at his phone. He wouldn’t answer…fuck it. He drove home.

____

Bucky groaned as his phone yelled at him. He picked it up blearily, head still pounding from his hangover staring at it. He sobered up quite quick, “Mrs. Rogers?” he asked sitting up.

“James Buchanan Barnes!” he winced at her tone, he had heard that before. “How dare you not come to dinner last night! It was my birthday and your place was set….now I don’t know what has gotten into you boys but you better show up for lunch in twenty minutes or I swear to the heavens above-”

“Yes ma'am! I’m on my way! Sorry Mrs. Rogers…no ma'am..I’ll be there, yes ma'am-no I will shower. Yes ma'am I’ll wear that cologne you like!” Bucky picked up a pair of jeans and a button up as he scrambled across the floor nearly killing himself as he rushed to do as he was told. Nobody crossed Sarah Rogers and he was already in deep shit having missed her birthday dinner.

An hour later he found himself standing at the front door of the Rogers home. He cleared his throat holding the bouquet of flowers, Sarah liked the wild flowers with mass amounts of colors. He knocked and waited, the door swung open and Sarah stared up at him bewildered.

“Why are you knocking boy!?” she demanded before pulling him down to wrap her arms around his neck and plant several kisses to his cheek. He smiled as she inhaled nodding her approval as she took the flowers he held. “You remembered my flowers at least! Where have you been?” she asked as Buck followed her in looking around for Steve. “Steve will be back in an hour, sit!”  
___

Bucky laughed as he shook his head, “I swear if I eat another bite I will explode!” he looked over his shoulder as he heard voices coming from the front door.

He hurriedly stood moving to the back door ready to escape, when Sarah caught his wrist. He didn’t understand the look she gave him and stilled as Steve walked in, Brock Rumlow right behind him.

His heart sank at the new shiner. Steve looked small next to Brock and he shrank as he saw Bucky standing behind his mom. His blue eyes flickering between them. He backtracked into Brock who caught him, an arm wrapping tightly around his waist.

“Oh, good. You brought Rumlow back with you,” Mrs. Rogers sighed heavily standing and clearing the table.

Brock glared at Bucky who couldn't let go of the seat in front of him. “Got something you wanna say?” he bit out.

Mrs. Rogers whipped around, “as a matter of fact I do! How about you stop using my son as your personal punching bag?!”

Steve moved forwards, “momma-” he froze as Brock gripped his shoulder.

“What your son and I do is our business.” Brock bit out pulling Steve back towards him.

“Sarah, I am truly sorry,” Bucky apologized quietly glaring daggers at Brock. She looked up at him a scream leaving her as he jumped across the table crashing into Steve as Brock yanked him in front of him to use him as a shield of sorts sending the blond off his feet. Steve groaned as his head hit the door frame and Bucky scrambled atop Brock, his fist connecting with the other mans jaw, a resounding thud echoing through the kitchen.

Brock’s legs came up and he wrapped them around Bucky’s neck, pulling him back onto the floor. Buck kicked, his boot cracking against Brock’s jaw with a satisfying sound.

He chuckled as the other man went limp onto the floor. It was only then that he heard Mrs. Rogers crying, yelling for Mr. Rogers who came running down the stairs.

“What in the hell?!” he demanded.

Sarah sat up, “that man attacked our son for no reason! And James here stopped him! I swear I been telling you that man is no good!” she cried pulling Steve into a sitting position.

Bucky moved over, “hey! Hey, Steve, can you look at me?” he lightly patted Steve’s cheek till baby blue eyes finally dragged up.

“Heeeey Buck, misshed you," he smiled sloppily before his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"STEVE!” Bucky yelled panic lacing his scream as he pulled Steve into him.

“Sarah call the ambulance-" Mr. Rogers yelled.

Bucky scooped Steve up into his arms running outside. "That’ll take too long!” he yelled sitting Steve into his truck. He ran around, as Sarah climbed in after her son. “Wake him up! Don’t let him close his eyes!” he roared as his truck came to life and he drove as fast as he could.

Steve groaned trying to get his mom to let him sleep on the bumpy ride to the hospital. He complained when they arrived and Bucky pulled him into his arms. “I c-can…waalllsh fine…” but Steve looked up at Bucky as he hurried into emergency and demanded help. Bucky eyes were always so pretty…

“Steve?! STEVE OPEN YOUR EYES! NO..WAKE UP!” Bucky couldn't fight the panic that rose up into his chest as doctors took Steve’s limp body away from him, shoving him back as they disappeared behind the double doors.  
_____

It seemed like hours before doctors came to talk to them. Nothing major, concussion, they couldn't let him sleep. He had been given medications to ease the pain but he was a bit loopy.

Don’t leave him alone for the next 24 hours. Bucky and Sarah signed papers and took him home.   
_____

Steve stared at Bucky, he only looked over when his moms voice finally cut through the fog.

“I have no idea when you two will stop playing and just be together! As if either of you could find a better match-”

“Mom! Stop, Bucky…he’s not like me…” he murmured his head dropping to his chest.

“So that's why he had a panic attack when you wouldn’t wake up?” she demanded. “Why he broke Brock’s jaw-I am sure he did since that boy was brought in right before we left, why he’s been crying nonstop…"she threw her hands up in the air and crossed them over her chest absolutely done with them.

Steve didn’t dare look at Bucky who had yet to say anything, but his hand was clutching his, a bit too tightly. The ride back was finished in silence.

Bucky carried Steve up the stairs to his room, much to his chagrin, his mom fluffing pillows up for him and then giving Bucky a pointed look before kissing Steve on the head and leaving them alone. Bucky sat next to him and Steve waved a hand at him.

"You can go if you want. I’ll be fine,” he froze as Bucky leaned over him, Steve’s hands flew up between them pushing against his chest. “Buck-”

“You’re fine with that asshole kissing you then beating you but you don’t, won’t kiss me?!” Bucky bit out angrily, pushing forwards until his lips crashed into Steve’s.

Steve pushed at Bucky’s solid chest, moaning as Bucky’s lips moved along his own till he was gasping and pulling at Bucks shirt. He sucked in a breath as Bucks hands came up cupping his face, his lips no longer hard and demanding but soft and gentle.

Bucky pulled away, “like that…that's how I remember it.” he sighed against Steve’s lips.

“Bucky, you said you didn’t remember!” Steve cried looking up at him.

Bucky laughed, “I am an asshole…I just didn’t want to lose you. This whole time, I was too afraid of losing you. Steve, you don't understand just how much I fucking love you.”

Steve felt a chill run through him as he pulled Bucky into his bed, capturing his lips again.  
____

Downstairs Mr. Rogers looked at Mrs. Rogers shaking his head. “About damn time!” he grumbled scratching his head.

Sarah laughed, “and here I thought you didn’t know?!”

“How could anybody not?! At least I know my boy will be taken care of. By the by, I finished breaking Brock’s jaw. Boy’s gonna be eating through straw for the next six months.”


End file.
